


i never existed

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [11]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Heeseung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Yang Jungwon, Hurt, Iland era, Lee Heeseung is a piece of shit, M/M, Omega Yang Jungwon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Lee Heeseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: jungwon tried his best, but it wasn't enough for heeseung.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	i never existed

jungwon tried his best. he really did. but it seemed like his best wasn't enough for heeseung.

the younger boy was chosen to represent iland in the dance group. heeseung didn't like that. he never considered jungwon talented, told him he lacked a lot. he called him selfish, childish, stupid and useless for agreeing. told him to back off when he still could. he screamed at him, even slapped his cheek when they weren't on camera. he listened, he had to, he was scared.

when the night time came, lee walked into his room and asked him for a talk. the others were already asleep. yang agreed. they went to one of not many rooms without any cameras. he was slowly getting stressed and scared. heeseung's eyes on him were a little too intensive. he felt goosebumps on his skin.

it started well. the older one started talking, he was calm. he told him how disappointed he was in him, how he wished won didn't get into the show, how there were many more talented trainees. that he's stupid, childish. he said everything with his calm alpha voice, never looking away from the squirming boy, which made his internal omega shiver in fear. 

jungwon had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. was this really how other ilanders saw him? did they really not want only there? was he really that bad? he knew he's not as good as heeseung or k, but... he never thought about himself as the worst, but in that moment he saw that. he took lee's words so seriously. he must be telling the truth, he's the honest older brother who wanted the best for all of them.

jungwon kept nodding as he listened to the older, his head held down. he was listening and listening until everything went quiet. lee stopped talking. the only thing that could be heard in the room were won's sobs and hee's breath. the older moved from his place and came closer to the younger until their chests were almost touching. yang felt a hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears. the touch was so delicate, he actually brought his head closer to the older, he craved soft touch so much.

the older laughed. he laughed at him, before he took his hand away and in one swift motion slapped the younger, making him whine. he did that two more times until his right cheek was extra red and the imprint of the hand showed well. lee squeezed his cheeks in one hand, making him pout and turned it so the shorter one was looking up at him.

"are you good at anything, jungwon? because as long as i can see, you're only here by accident. absolutely zero talent. you can't sing, you can't dance, you're bad behaved, you don't listen, you talk too much. jungwon what are you doing here? taking someone's, who actually has a talent, place… some alpha's place who would definitely do a better job than an useless omega like you."

yang kept crying, his lips forming into a pout. he had no idea what to say, there was nothing he could do. there was nothing he was good at. completely useless.

"there is one thing i haven't checked yet" hee whispered, he came even closer to the point that won was getting uncomfortable. "i think i should check now... what do you think?" he smirked.

and the younger one didn't like it. it wasn't the usual smirk, the boyish one he always gave to other members. that one looked bad, cruel in it's own weird way. he wanted to say no, to run away, but before he could do anything lee had him pinned to the floor. his arms on both sides of his head. he was sitting on him, his weight stopping him from moving. 

their faces were so close, yang wanted to scream, but he couldn't. it felt like his vocal chords stopped working and when they finally were good enough to use them, heeseung put something in his mouth to prevent him from screaming. after further investigation the younger realized that he was just biting into sunghoon's used boxers. the thoughts of all this made him cry even more, he was close to hyperventilating. he thought he knew what was about to happen.

hee grabbed both of jungwon's arms with his one, he was so strong, the younger didn't have any chance. he tried to squirm but it didn't help. the older's hand that wasn't occupied went down won's body. it went to the bottom of his shirt. he grabbed it and as best as he could he maneuvered both of them and took the shirt off.

"so pretty" he whispered after seeing yang's naked skin under him. the younger one was so pale, so skinny, it made hee's dick even harder. the younger had goosebumps all over his chest and arms. the taller started touching. his hand went from the bony collarbones, down to won's small nipples, circling them lightly, making the younger try to run away from the touch. then it went lower, to touch his cute, flat tummy. jung still tried to fight even if he knew he had no chance to win. he saw porn before, he knew it should feel good, especially the touches on his nipples. but it didn't. the touch hurt, burned, making him cry and cry without an end. 

he hoped hee will stop on this, he hoped he won't do more, he hoped he will be able to save at least the crumbs of his dignity. all hope disappeared when he felt the older's hand taking off his pants and boxers. 

"baby don't fight, you won't win with me" lee whispered and threw the clothes on the other side of the room.

jungwon knew he should continue to try to get away... but he also knew that there was no point. he wasn't strong enough, whatever the alpha planned, it would happen. when he finally stopped moving around he felt a hand going up and down his naked thigh, so close to his crotch it made new tears come into his eye.

"shh, baby... listen now. i'll release your hands, but only if you promise to be a good boy and won't try to run away. there's no point, i will get you before you can even open the door and you don't want to see me angry, right?" heeseung laughed.

jungwon agreed. he will do whatever just for all of this to be over. he hoped it was just a bad dream, that after his argument with lee, his mind just decided to play a cruel prank on him.

it wasn't a dream. he realised when he felt touches against his hole, it was so wet. his body betrayed him, it produced so much slick. he opened his eyes only to see one of heeseung's hands going between his legs. he tried to close them, but again, was too weak against alpha's hold. the slick felt weird between his asschecks.

he closed his eyes, he didn't want to see more. maybe it was stupid? maybe he should watch to see what was lee doing, what to expect... but he couldn't, the view was making him sick. he was moved to lay on his stomach instead, his ass up, exposed. yang was hyperventilating. his mouth was full of cloth and his nose was full of snot, he was barely staying conscious. he didn't feel anything, thought that maybe seung left the room, maybe he was just playing with him like that, maybe he didn't plan on doing anything more. the bubble burst when he felt everything at once.

something entering him, something big, tearing him apart, making him lose his breath again. he started to squirm again with all the energy he had left in his small body. it was too much, too quickly. jungwon screamed, but the boxers did a good job in muffling it. everything started to blur together. the thrusts, the pain, the feeling of slick going down his legs... even the blood under him. blood?

he didn't know what was happening but at the same time he knew it too well. he wasn't able to see anymore, black took over his vision, his breath stopped for at least 3 seconds only to come back after, shallow and not enough for him to stay conscious. before he blacked out for good he felt more pain, more thrusts, more blood and more whispers in his ear.

he just hoped he wouldn't regain consciousness before the alpha's knot deflated.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
